dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eren Yeager vs Scorpion
2018-11-02 (3).png|Phase 1: Eren vs Scorpion 2018-11-03.png|Phase 2/final: Attack Titan vs Scorpion Eren Yeager vs Scorpion 'is GalactaK's twenty-eighth DBX, featuring ''Attack on Titan's Eren Yeager and Mortal Kombat's Scorpion '''Description AoT vs Mortal Kombat! We've all got something to lose, and they lost theirs. Both lost their family, and then their minds! Will the Titan slayer defeat the last of the Shirai Ryu? Or has Scorpion got someone other than Bi-Han, Hsu Hao and Quan Chi on his hit-list? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! The siege of Trost was not going well at all. Titans were everywhere, any members of the survey corps who tried to kill them were usually just more food for the giants, with the only exceptions being Reiner, Mikasa, Annie and Bertholdt. Eren surveyed the scene, before running and jumping onto the next building, unaware of what was going on underneath him. A fiery circle appeared, and Scorpion appeared out of it. He looked around. Was this the chaos realm? No, it couldn't be. This was Earthrealm, or, at least a parallel version of it. He heard footsteps. Not human ones clearly, but not animal either. He looked up, and saw a Titan standing above him. Eren saw it too, and ran at it. It was the Smiling Titan, the same Titan that killed Eren's mother. Both went for it, Scorpion using his kunai to get on top of a building and used his katana to cut clean through the thing's head. Eren Yeager: That thing was mine to kill! Scorpion: A fool challenges me after I save both my own life, and yours. Eren Yeager: I could have dealt with it! Scorpion: Yet again, a fool speaks with merely his mouth. You would not make a good Shirai Ryu. However, prove to me your skill in combat and I may well retract my statement. Eren got his swords ready, as Scorpion leapt at him HERE WE GOOO! Eren jumped up, meeting Scorpion in the air, and cutting him with his swords. As Scorpion fell, Eren went after him, with Scorpion getting out his katanas, ready to counter. Both fell, until Scorpion hit the ground. Eren grappled onto a building, before jumping off, and gliding through the air. Little did he know that he was being chased. Scorpion used his kunais to swing along after the Titan killer, before landing on Eren and punching him in the head for long enough to make him land spread-eagled on the roof of a building. Scorpion was relentless and went forth with a flurry of punches and kicks that would have ended in a brutality, had Eren not kicked him back. Eren Yeager: Seen enough yet? People are dying out there! I'm wasting my time with you. He went to go off, but, just as he leapt off the building, he felt two sharp objects enter his back, before getting yanked back. .Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! Scorpion uppercut the teen so hard that a snap could be heard. He leapt up, and kneed Eren in the jaw. Then, he fired both of his kunai at him, hitting him in the chest. This was not where Scorpion had aimed to get him, but it would definitely do. He was finally thrown hard onto the roof, breaking several tiles. Eren slashed at Scorpion, who teleported behind him, and kicked him twice. He sent a fireball at Eren, knocking him backwards, and down a Titan's gullet. He smirked. That kid was not Shirai Ryu material, that was clear enough, but damn that was fun, especially after that last match. However, as he walked away, he heard the noise of an explosion. He turned. There, above his head, was a 15 meter tall Titan, the Attack Titan. Eren wanted his revenge. Phase 2 now in session! Attack Titan vs Scorpion! The Titan screamed, and went to stomp on Scorpion, who fired a fireball, knocking the foot back. He then started to climb up Eren's leg, before implanting his katana in the Titan's stomach He jumped up, pulled it out, and fired a kunai at Eren's chin. It hit. He started to climb up, ready to make an attempt at the face. Eren saw this, and punched Scorpion into a wall. It only took one punch for Scorpion to be sent flying through the wall, and out the other side where another titan was waiting. This Titan was killed by Eren, who roared, before picking up a boulder. Scorpion noticed just in time, and jumped out of the way. He knew that the only thing that could affect this thing properly was a blow to the neck. But how was he going to get there? He pulled off his mask, revealing a blazing skull underneath. Scorpion: To hell with you! he breathed fire on Eren's arm, making it cease to exist. The Titan screamed in pain, before sending a punch at Scorpion. He was sent flying, and hit Mikasa. She turned to see a Titan coming towards both her and Scorpion. It was not coming for her, but the man in yellow next to her. There was something familiar in his face though. Scorpion knew and leapt up, before making a cut at the thing's eyes. His katana sliced clean through it, cutting it out completely. Yet another roar of rage ensued, before the thing stomped on the building, forcing Scorpion and Mikasa to have to move. Scorpion teleported behind Eren, and struck out, using his Kunai on the back of his neck. Scorpion: I now see what you are capable of. You are Shirai Ryu material. However, death by combat would be more of an honour for you. The Titan in front of him picked Scorpion up and threw him onto the wall of a building once again. This time, Scorpion dodged the punch by teleporting. He reappeared in the Titan's mouth and struck upwards, lacerating the contents of Eren's upper jaw. When he teleported back out, someone else was waiting for him. This person started by cutting through Titan Eren's neckline, killing him. Finally, after a heated sword duel, this person ripped Scorpion's head clean off. Sub-Zero looked at his work calmly, before watching as Mikasa came in for the kill. Conclusion (cue Mortal Kombat Theme) This game's winner is: Sub-Zero?! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature an Attack on Titan ''character. * This is GalactaK's first battle where a surprise character kills both combatants. * I don't know how Sub-Zero got there. I mean, by Ryu Hayabusa vs Scorpion, he's been killed by Ken Masters. In terms of a storyline, it also takes place after said battle. So... how did he come back? 'Cos Quan Chi is dead. Maybe he was resurrected by, I dunno, ''Ashrah or someone. Next Time These two sidekicks are constantly being overshadowed, but only one can truly gain the spotlight in Luigi vs Dark Pit!Category:GalactaK Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:Vengeance themed DBXs